


ride on me

by sapphireblu



Series: a hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Minhyun hates amusement park rides, except one





	ride on me

**Author's Note:**

> *inspired recently by wanna travel on amusement park ride when minhyun didn't take part of the challenge and of course you should remember that he also didn't take the viking ride on wanna one go season 1*
> 
> still, a part of hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive <3

“Minhyun-ah, you aren’t up for the rides again?”

Sungwoon calls from where he stands, in such a long queue of one amongst many scary amusement park rides that Minhyun ever witness of within his life. He shakes his head vigorously.

“No, hyung. I prefer to watch from the sidelines.” Minhyun refuses firmly, giving a quick peck on the older male cheek before walking back to the nearest bench, head shot up to eyeing the rides around him. It’s turning upside down, spinning, or even twisting in maddening pace. It makes his stomach churns only by seeing it.

He didn’t know why people like to having such an adrenaline rush like that, of being turning, spinning and twisting from such a machine. Minhyun obviously not a fan of it, but his boyfriend, Sungwoon, does.

They are on one of those couple dates and Sungwoon had insisted to come to the newly opening amusement park nearby and Minhyun couldn’t say no, because 1) they rarely have a chance to have the same day off like this with their rushed daily schedule and 2) Sungwoon is such an expert to pulls out a pleading puppy look towards him and his boyfriend knows that Minhyun always weak with that.

Minhyun and Sungwoon both are working at the largest hospital in South Korea, Seoul National Hospital, as resident doctors and they can’t help if their schedules are often crashing up with each other. Sometimes, while Minhyun having his day off; Sungwoon could have a rush hour at the hospital, and vice versa. So, Minhyun really appreciating moment like this, _or_ _he tried so_.

There are loud screams behind him and Minhyun had immediately known that the rides had just started and he is sure that Sungwoon is one of those screaming noises. There are shrieks from another rides and Minhyun choose not to see more of the turning and twisting movement around him. He opted to fiddling on his phone, scrolling aimlessly on his SNS for some updates in a mean time. He had lost count for minutes before he felt someone tapped on his shoulder and immediately plopping down next to him, face flushed from such euphoria.

Minhyun managed to smile as he glances to the smaller man. “Feels good, hyung?”

“Yes.” The dark brown haired male replies with such a contented smile, bouncing on his seat, looking too excited for his age. “You should try it too, Minhyun-ah.”

The taller man between the two shakes his head with a heavy sigh. “You know I can’t do that, hyung.”

Sungwoon huffs, knowing his boyfriend too well, but it still can’t help when his eyes twinkling with such a playful glint barely a moment later, proposing an idea. “But, I know a ride that you will really love to ride later on, Minhyun-ah.”

Minhyun glances, furrows his brows together, looking confused. But, when Sungwoon whispers with such a hushed tone, the smaller man earns a loud slap on his shoulder, in order of being too mischievous in such a broad day light. Minhyun can’t help but feel a sudden heat creeping on his face.

“S-stop it, hyung.” He feels so much embarrassed even though Minhyun knows that no one actually listens to their conversation. Sungwoon just laughs because he loves to tease his boyfriend, makes him flustered with such naughty words. “W-we’re in public place.”

Another mischievous glint appears on Sungwoon dark orbs. “So, you prefer to have a dirty talk in more private place, hm?”

Minhyun tried to give his best glare to Sungwoon, but the smaller male just laugh his heart out. People might think that Minhyun just thrown some jokes rather than having such a dirty talk in a public place, in a broad day light.

“C’mon, we still have more rides to try.” Sungwoon sits up and even he is saying his line so casually, Minhyun couldn’t help but wander his mind to something else. He hates how he just has such a corrupted mind, courtesy of Ha Sungwoon.

But, the said male is already gone, on the long queue of another ride.

 

###

 

They took a full advantage of their date today, from amusement park rides, a cinema, strolling on nearby shops until stuffed their stomach with a fine dining on their way home. They feel so contented, so full of love.

It’s quite late in the evening when they arrived on Minhyun’s apartment. Sungwoon parked his car outside the building before walk his boyfriend down, just to make sure that the taller male arrives safely at his own apartment. He follows Minhyun in a tow, until the black haired male stand in his apartment door, punches his pass code and unlocked the door. Sungwoon is just overly protective on his boyfriend.

“Hey, I’m safely arrived. Don’t worry.” Minhyun says after he walks in and turns around to facing Sungwoon, give an assuring peck on his lips, both palms casually placed on the smaller male waist. “Thanks for today, hyung.”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow, then?” He asks, kisses back, mirroring the same action.

“Yes. At seven. Sharp.” Minhyun reminds, giving one last peck before reluctantly detached himself. “You should rest too, Sungwoon hyung. It’s already late.”

He should be leaving right now as Minhyun ushers him out but his brain seems to think otherwise. As the taller male between the two is about to slams the door shut, Sungwoon grabs the almost closed door rather quickly and Minhyun take a look at him with such confused face.

“Do you still have something to say, hyung?”

“Minhyun-ah.” He calls in, put his suggestive look on the surface towards his boyfriend before throws out his most desired words for the night.

“Yes?”

“Are you still up for _night_ ride?”

Then, Minhyun groans.

 

###

 

Sungwoon snatched his and Minhyun’s clothes rather quickly, before tossing his boyfriend to the bed, and crawling all over him, caged in all four. They bask at each other presence for quite a moment, appreciating the beauty, before capturing his lover lips in a deep, lingering kiss. Sungwoon would love to nibble Minhyun’s lower lips, even it’s not somewhere near Sungwoon’s plush lips, but he loves it. He loves everything about Hwang Minhyun.

Sungwoon isn’t an easy person to get whipped over someone, but Minhyun happened. Minhyun took Sungwoon’s world by storm with his calm and gentle personality, softening Sungwoon’s rough edge. Minhyun is everything that Sungwoon isn’t and he immediately understands what is opposite attraction stands for.

Minhyun kisses back eagerly, earning a soft moan from the male above him. Minhyun feels contented every time Sungwoon’s lips are on Minhyun’s slightly chapped one, molds their lips ever so languidly against each other. He somehow remembers their first kiss, on Minhyun’s birthday two years ago. Sungwoon was rather flustered after glued their lips for the first time, thinking that Minhyun would not like it. But Minhyun assures his soon to be boyfriend at that time, he would love Sungwoon no matter what. Minhyun proves it, until today.

Sungwoon is marking him right now. Minhyun could feel from the stinging pain on his pale skin before it was replaced by a smooth kiss, over and over again. Minhyun actually didn’t an exhibitionist but sometimes he would love to show his love marks by wearing such a shirt with low neckline and Sungwoon would groan at the sight, reminding them how intense their love making session previously. He just loves teasing his boyfriend in a way Sungwoon would tease him with such dirty, perverted words on a public place like today.

Minhyun whimpers, when Sungwoon takes turn to licking his nipples graciously. The smaller male seems eager on pleasing Minhyun whenever they had chance, but Minhyun loves it the most when they are going in such a slow pace like this, because they could pouring their feeling at their utmost affection without being rushed over something. He also likes when Sungwoon is being rough sometimes, mostly because of the distressed feeling that already taken its toll. Well, to be honest, Minhyun just loved to be love by Sungwoon the most.

He felt that his boyfriend’s palms placated nicely on Minhyun’s toned torso, admiring its beauty. Minhyun is a fan of working out but Sungwoon isn’t. Sungwoon often finds Minhyun on a nearby gym whenever he had some spare time. Minhyun even insisted that he only have a baby tummy instead of working on his abs when Sungwoon catch a sight of firm muscled under his boyfriend shirt one day.

“You have such a beautiful, toned abs, Minhyunnie.” He says, putting a kiss on the said parts before licking it down, makes Minhyun whimpers from the tingling sensation. Sungwoon loves to admire the beauty of everything from his boyfriend, from a serious looking that Minhyun pulls out when he was working, until the pliant looking Minhyun beneath him like today. He loves it.

Sungwoon hands slowly travels down passing Minhyun’s firm abs to the place that Sungwoon desired the most, the place that Sungwoon knows that will make Minhyun screaming Sungwoon’s name all over again. His own cock is twitching with just a sight of Minhyun’s lengthy girth.

The older male bends down lower, so he comes in contact with Minhyun’s girth in a full view with such a glory, placing wet kisses along the line before darts his tongue, slowly trailing on such a heavy and thick girth, back and forth. Minhyun moans softly, his eyes are become darken than Sungwoon ever imagine when he overlooks at his boyfriend. Even with such a state, Minhyun still look beautiful.

Minhyun elicits a whimper when Sungwoon slides in his mouth over the blunt tip of Minhyun’s lengthy girth, kitten licking comes in tow. He thread a hand on his boyfriend locks, giving a tight grip once the warmth of his boyfriend mouth starts to engulfed Minhyun’s lengthy girth, swallow it ever so slowly into Sungwoon’s small mouth. Minhyun’s breath starts to turn shallow over the stimulation given by his boyfriend.  

“S-sungwoon. _Ah-_ ”

Minhyun slips out Sungwoon’s name and the smaller male loves the sound of his name rolling out from Minhyun’s mouth. His boyfriend is ever too polite to call Sungwoon by his first name only on daily occasion, so he really appreciates moment like this.

“Yes, Minhyunnie?” He pet name his lover after slides out his tongue from his boyfriend girth as well as Minhyun slams his hand back to the mattress. Sungwoon climbs up once again, capturing their lips together and greets with such a hazy eyes. He smiles and with a hushed tone, Sungwoon asks an obvious thing ever. “Do you like it, love?”

His younger lover nods weakly before Sungwoon molds their lips once again, sharing a passionate kiss for the night, before Sungwoon climbs himself down and facing with his boyfriend’s heavy and thick girth a moment later. Sungwoon’s slender fingers strokes it lightly before guiding it back to the warmth of Sungwoon’s mouth once again.

Minhyun’s body jerks a little when Sungwoon trying to embrace his lover girth almost fully. He moans loudly between sharp intakes of breath as Sungwoon hollowed his cheeks in between, embracing it too tightly and warm. Sungwoon’s name slips out again and the dark brown haired male didn’t ever miss it since then.

Sungwoon bobbing his head in a slow pace before increasing it a little by little along Minhyun’s eliciting moans. His lover clearly likes it, loves it even, so Sungwoon quite fastens his speed this time. Minhyun’s loud moan never been heard so beautiful on Sungwoon’s ears. His own cock makes another painful twitching between his legs.

“ _Ah-_ hyung. S-sungwoon hyung…”

Minhyun rolls his hips in responds to Sungwoon’s effort to pleasing him. His girth goes deeper to his lover mouth and Minhyun could feel that he is hitting Sungwoon’s throat. The male makes a choking noise when Minhyun makes another hips roll and another and another one, continuously. He never felt enough.

Sungwoon’s throat hurts by the constant hitting from Minhyun’s girth but he actually didn’t want to stop it as long as Minhyun could satisfy himself. When Sungwoon couldn’t help it, he slides out eventually and Minhyun whines at the lost of warmth.

“Your turn, Minhyunnie.” Sungwoon says, rather hoarsely, slides himself in front of his lover whom already kneels down on the plush mattress. Minhyun overlooks at him while trailing his sinful tongue along the underside of Sungwoon’s girth and the older male couldn’t help but moans. Sungwoon thinks that Minhyun could never been look more beautiful than he already is, but his lover proves him wrong. Minhyun still looks beautiful even his mouth is stretches over Sungwoon’s fat, thick cock. The older male feels so amazed.

There is only squelching noise echoing in the room as Minhyun eagerly bobbing his head with such a pace that makes Sungwoon elicits his moan louder. Minhyun is always skillful in everything he does, including many times of sucking Sungwoon off. His lover never ever disappoints him.

Sungwoon’s breath starts to turn shallow as he grips tightly on the younger male locks, making it disheveled when Minhyun speeding up his pace. Another moan left out and Sungwoon could almost – _almost_ – feel that Minhyun is smiling on him. He rolls his hips, pressing his girth further to Minhyun’s warmth and his lover accepts it ever so fully.

Minhyun makes a choking noise when Sungwoon start deepthroating his lover, almost become abusive to Minhyun’s throat by rolling his hips fast, hard and deep. His cock hitting Minhyun’s throat so many times as tears start stinging on the corner of Minhyun’s eyes and Sungwoon almost – _almost_ – felt sorry for that.

When Sungwoon felt that Minhyun’s palms become so tensed on his thighs, Sungwoon takes his cue to slowing down his pace before sliding out eventually. He could hear Minhyun’s soft, relief sighs and Sungwoon felt his heart sunk. He would never – _never_ – hurts Minhyun in any means.

Sungwoon kneeling down to meet Minhyun’s handsome face and put comforting kiss soon after. The other male kisses back so eagerly even Sungwoon’s knows that Minhyun’s swollen lips tell the otherwise. Minhyun is just too kind for Sungwoon’s own liking.

“Is it hurt, love?” He asks in a hushed tone, looking so concerned and Minhyun just smiles. The younger male put an assuring kiss and Sungwoon absorbs it with equal fondness.

“No.” Sungwoon heard Minhyun’s soft, gentle tone. “I know that you wouldn’t hurt me in any means, Sungwoon hyung.”

Minhyun smiles, before capturing their lips again, devouring the male presence before him. He felt ever so thankful for Sungwoon’s understanding towards him, even Minhyun sometimes thinks that he is not deserve it. But, Sungwoon stay, despite Minhyun’s lack confidence of self that he deserve to be loved and being loved back.

They shared kisses for another moment, before Minhyun left out a soft moan because somehow Sungwoon’s hand is already back to work, strokes Minhyun’s lengthy girth mildly. The taller male chuckles on his lover sneaky hands, but he loves it.

“Let me prep you, love.” He says, stealing another kiss before rummages Minhyun’s drawer on his night stand, looking for some lubes. Minhyun feels somewhat giddy when he takes a glance on his lover coated fingers that soon will make him feeling really – _really_ – good.

Minhyun is already on his all four when Sungwoon is back weighing down the bed, waiting with an eager entrance. Sungwoon’s orbs become darken at the sight and taking no time to slides his nimble finger on Minhyun’s tight ass.

“ _Ah-_!” Minhyun shrieks at the contact, the intrusion of Sungwoon’s lewd finger on his warmth. He loves when Sungwoon prepared him, to make Minhyun ready to take his lover thick girth, hard and deep. Minhyun jerks his body when Sungwoon pushes deeper, hitting his sweet spot in such a swift motion.

Sungwoon likes when Minhyun is pliant but loves it more when his lover becomes so reactive into his touch. He felt like that he is doing such a good job.

Sungwoon slides the second fingers and Minhyun moans loudly, like a honey voice that dripping into Sungwoon’s ears. He loves to hear Minhyun’s soft, gentle tone but become so eager to pull out Minhyun’s moans, whimpers, mewls, growls or even his screams and Sungwoon knows how to makes Minhyun elicits those sounds, like what he has been doing to him for the entire night.

He puts languid kisses on his lover back while his fingers sinfully slide on Minhyun’s warmth, back and forth. Minhyun mewls and clenches his walls makes Sungwoon grunts lowly for the feeling that will engulf him later on. They did this many times but Sungwoon still finds himself to amaze every time he feels Minhyun’s tight ass embrace his fat, thick cock. He never felt enough.

Sungwoon pushes his fingers further, eliciting other moans from his lover in no time and shaky breath follows in tow. Another squelching noise fills in the room.

When he felt that Minhyun is prep enough, Sungwoon slides out his fingers and climbs up his lover body from behind. Sungwoon turns Minhyun’s head to his side before put a chaste kiss on his lips. He then whispers with a breathy, deep tone that Minhyun could never imagine before.

“Ready for a _ride_ , love?”

 

###

 

Sungwoon’s eyes never left Minhyun’s body when his lover is crouching down on his laps, as Sungwoon’s hand guiding his length to opening up Minhyun’s entrance. He pushes his hips up as Minhyun slams himself back down and they groan simultaneously. Minhyun’s ass is as tight as he could ever imagine.

“You always feel so tight, love.” Sungwoon purrs when they exchange lustful glances and Minhyun responds with a shaky breath above him. He felt so full when Sungwoon fills him like this.

“Move.” Sungwoon heard Minhyun’s soft whisper and he is happy to oblige. Sungwoon snaps his hips further up, eliciting a moan from the younger male. He stabs again and Minhyun mewls on his own pleasure, over and over again. Sungwoon feels so contented.

Minhyun slams back down and this time Sungwoon let out a lowly growl. His lover body is so flushed when Sungwoon let him driving on his fat, lengthy cock, hard, fast and deep. Minhyun’s moans are echoing all over the room as he fastens up his own pace and slams Sungwoon’s cock even harder. His breath becomes more and more shaky and Sungwoon couldn’t find any beauty that he could compare into Minhyun right now. His lover is just too beautiful for his own liking.

Sungwoon reaches out Minhyun’s hands that once placed on Sungwoon’s lower abdomen and their fingers now intertwined with each other. Minhyun keeps slamming down on Sungwoon’s length as his own cock bouncing hard into the air haphazardly. Sungwoon managed to smile at the sight.

“Feels good, love?” He asks, whether Minhyun could ever hear him or not. The younger male left out another whimper as he is now seen to makes a circling move within his hips on Sungwoon’s laps. The older male grunts ever so loudly.

“Shit, Minhyunnie.” A string of profanity comes out and it’s only makes Minhyun fasten his own movement. Their eyes are now mirroring each other, dark and full of lust.

“ _Ah-_ hyung.” Minhyun shrieks. “I-it feels _so_ good.”

Sungwoon makes a snapping hips motion in responds to his lewd lover noises. He snaps hard, fast and deep that he could feel that his cock throbbing inside Minhyun’s ass. He couldn’t stop until he heard Minhyun cries because Sungwoon stabs Minhyun’s prostate ever so abusively, gaining another pleasure for both of them. Minhyun’s own cock is now leaking its precum.

Sungwoon pulls down Minhyun’s nape and locking their lips together for countless time today as he never back down his pace, Minhyun muffled screams still heard so loud when Sungwoon’s cock pushes impossibly deep into his core that his blurry minds takes his sanity. He could only feel Sungwoon and Sungwoon only.

“D-deeper, hyung, p-please…” Minhyun begs as he never felt enough of Sungwoon’s penetration inside him. He is craving for more and more Sungwoon. He crashes their lips again and Sungwoon become more abusive, snapping his hips ever so hard and makes Minhyun only seeing stars.

Their shaky breath is so apparent along with the squelches noise of skin clasping between the two lovers, body flushed against each other. Sweat starts to prickle on each other skin in their heated movement. When Sungwoon didn’t snap up, Minhyun slams down with equal force, and vice versa. It happens for more over time that they had lost count.

Minhyun’s shaky whimpers hit Sungwoon’s ears in no time and he is slowing down his pace for a little bit, even minding to stop his movement, giving both of them times to collect their sanity back, even it’s actually impossible. Sungwoon hugs his lover as Minhyun starts to tremble, almost reaching his own fantasy.

“C’mon, love. Cum for us.” He says with a quite tone. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Minhyun whines ever so loudly when Sungwoon put a tight grasps on Minhyun’s throbbing cock, begging for its release. It’s thick and heavy at the same time and Sungwoon’s cock is ever throbbing on Minhyun’s inside, but he waits. Sungwoon let Minhyun to spring out what is seems an endless string of white that smearing on his hands, dripping down on his lover flushed skin. He cries for another moment as Minhyun felt his body jerks for another release and Sungwoon just takes it all. Sungwoon takes it all too willingly for Minhyun’s pleasure.

When Minhyun’s body going limp atop him, Sungwoon catches for his own fantasy, racing. He snaps for few thrust, harder, deeper, before he eventually felt that Minhyun’s clenches his wall to embrace on his thick girth more tightly. Sungwoon growls when he heard Minhyun’s weak plea, that he already heard about many times, but still send shivers to his spine, even today.

“Cum inside me, hyung.” He says. “I need to feel you.”

He obliges, jerking on his body that spurting his hot seed inside Minhyun’s warmth, for one and another two continuously. Minhyun moans shakily and Sungwoon grunts when the warm, thick liquid is seeping down from Minhyun’s entrance because Sungwoon heavy load inside him. Minhyun’s ass clenches as it’s trying to milking out the rest of the white seed all over him.

Sungwoon pulls out eventually after calming down his rapid heartbeat and Minhyun rolls to his side, face and body flushed but feels so contented. Sungwoon is sporting the same state while Minhyun locking their lips in one swift motion and he kisses back just too eagerly, earning a low chuckle from the taller male.

“Aren’t you tired, hyung?” Minhyun asks in their sync breath, snuggled closer to his lover warmth.

Sungwoon cast down his eyes to the crown of Minhyun’s head, as his arm engulf his lover on his embrace.

“Honestly, yes.” He replies in a hushed tone. “But I am up for another ride, if you want, love.”

Minhyun whines, slightly makes a pinch on Sungwoon’s side body. “No, hyung. I’m tired.”

Sungwoon let out a breathy chuckle. “I’m just kidding, Minhyunnie.” He ruffles his lover hair between heavy eyelids. “Now, let’s just sleep, okay?”

Minhyun nods before giving a quick peck on Sungwoon’s lips.

“Good night, love.”

“Good night, Sungwoon-ah.”

And Sungwoon feels contented.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday hwang minhyun :)  
> and because it's his birthday, i will generously updated another fic of hwang jegal  
> stay tuned on this series and the new one ;)
> 
> .
> 
> help!  
> i want to stay loyal to sungwoon but minhyun is keep pestering me these days  
> he's so tricky >.<


End file.
